


[podfic] Rediscovering Joy

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Children, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> It wasn't that Draco had always hated Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Rediscovering Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rediscovering Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637481) by [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa). 



> Gifted to Sassy_Cissa for the 2013 Christmas exchange at [HD Owlpost](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com) on livejournal.
> 
> Music included is the Wassail Song sung by a Christmas Choir

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/podfic/Rediscovering%20Joy%20by%20Sassy_Cissa.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 25 MB | **Duration:** 00:26:00

  
---|---  
  
[Link to the Audiofic Archive's downloads](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rediscovering-joy)


End file.
